


summer slumber

by The_Fluffy_Prince



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Fluff, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri is 19, kind of cockslut yuuri, not reeally underage more like age difference, sugar daddy themes, victor is 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Prince/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Prince
Summary: excuse to write daddy kink victor





	summer slumber

**Author's Note:**

> EDITED bc my dumbass deleted a good chunk of the intro without noticing

Victor sighed as he finally exited his office. He had been stuck at work since 7am and now it was close to turning 8pm. He winced as he looked at his watch. He hoped his lover wasn't too mad.

The tall Russian groaned at the remaining humid heat leftover from the hot day. When he unlocked his black cadillac, he threw his suit jacket and briefcase in the passenger seat. He turned on the car and rolled down the windows as he drove away.

When he made it to the glass condominium, he parked into his reserved parking space. The white letters read 'V.Nikiforov'. Exiting his car, he grabbed his items and tucked his keys in his pocket. He hurried to the building, glad to escape the heat. He was used to the cold weather of Russia after all, he couldn't stand summer. The silver-haired man slipped in through the revolving doors and sighed at the sweet relief of the cold air. He waved in greeting to the receptionist before making his way to the elevator.

Once he pressed the button he waited until the doors opened. Two people filed out and he took their place. He inserted his key and pressed the button that would lead him to his own floor. He laid his head back and checked his phone. He winced when he saw that Yuuri had called him and texted him various times, worried about him. He willed the elevator to go faster. But his floor was almost all the way to the top so he had to wait. Once it did, the doors opened and he walked down the red carpeted floor. Huge paintings hung on the walls while vases of flowers sat on small tables.

As he made his way further in he called out, "Yuuri? I'm home."

No answer.

Victor cocked his head to the side and placed his stuff on a nearby chair. That's weird, was Yuuri not home? The A/C was on so he must be. Loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top buttons, he made his way into the living room. When he saw the figure on the couch, his eyes softened.

His cute lover was curled up with his dog on the couch. His face was slightly flushed from the warmth of the dogs fur. Light snores filled the air. Victor felt warmth bubble in his chest as he saw his love waiting for him in the spacious home. At first, his home felt empty and cold. But now, he had his lover waiting. Yuuri at first was opposed to being spoiled and living with him, only because he couldn't accept the money or presents without feeling bad. Yuuri always felt out of place around the lavish setting after all he was just a broke college student. But Victor urged him he had enough to give and he never had anyone to share his life with.

The dogs tail wagged happily to see her owner but didn't move from her position as to not disturb Yuuri.

"Don't worry Makkachin, I'll wake him up so you can go ahead and play." Victor combed his fingers through Yuuri's hair and kissed his forehead, he smelled faintly of strawberries. He must've taken a shower before Victor came home. He shook his shoulder gently. "Yuuri sweetheart, wake up." The boy stirred but didn't wake up. Victor cooed. Poor baby. He probably practiced his dancing all day at school and came home only to wait for Victor for hours inevitably falling asleep. He almost didn't want to wake him, but Victor wanted his kiss. Yes he knew that was selfish of him, but he was always selfish when it came to him. He shook him again and this time he woke up, eyes opening slowly. The last remnants of sun shone through the large glass windows on Yuuri's form.

"Victor?" Yuuri mumbled, still disoriented from sleep. He let Victor help him sit up and with that Makkachin jumped down and scampered off. Yuuri yawned and rubbed one eye with his fist, the strap to his tank top slipped off his shoulder and his shorts hung low on his hips.

"Yuuuuri~" Victor glomped the younger male. "You're sooo cute!"

Yuuri gasped, "Can't... Breathe!"

"Oops! Sorry." he most certainly did not look sorry.

"Also I'm still mad at you." Yuuri crossed his arms and looked away. Victor winced and felt bad. "You didn't even tell me you were coming home late."

"I know, sweetheart, I didn't get a break today. Forgive me will you? I can't stand you upset with me." he stared with worried eyes as Yuuri pouted but didn't look at him. Victor grasped his chin and thumbed the jutted bottom lip. Finally those big hazel eyes looked up at him. "Please, baby."

Yuuri gave in and his arms slumped down. "Fine-"

At that, Victor leaned down and kissed the boy's plump lips, swiping his tongue for entrance. Once it was granted their tongues fought for dominance and Yuuri just let Victor do what he wanted. Yuuri moaned softly when Victor sucked on his tongue, nibbling on his lips. Victor pulled off, as string of saliva connecting them before snapping. He smiled when Yuuri tried to follow his mouth.

"I'm home, Yuuri."

"Welcome back, Victor..." Yuuri looked around, "Eh? Where are my glasses?" 

"Right here." they were on the coffee table. Yuuri put them on saying a thank you. "By the way nice bedhead."

"Shut up before I ignore you."

"Yuuri! Don't joke around!!" Victor nearly cried at the thought. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"I made dinner. Want some?"

"Of course."

"I fell asleep so it's probably cold. We'll need to heat it up, if that's okay?" Victor nodded as they made their way to the kitchen.

When they sat down at the table, Victor spoke.

"How was school, darling?" Yuuri felt embarrassed at the nickname. They had been dating for a couple months now but he still got flustered easily. He was sometimes insecure about the fact that he was so inexperienced. Wouldn't Victor want an experienced lover? Victor was his first everything after all.

"It was okay. The practice room has fans but they only blew the hot air around. I did my dancing test and passed somehow." Yuuri took a bite out of his food.

"What do you mean somehow? Of course you did, you're an excellent dancer." that was how they met, Victor had been invited by a friend to one of the school's dance shows. He was amazed by Yuuri's performance and had gone up to him, striking conversation. After that, he had gone to every show after that. One day when he didn't see Yuuri at his scheduled show, he was worried and asked the director where he was. After being told Yuuri couldn't afford being in the university anymore he offered to pay the expenses. When the boy heard of the news he couldn't accept the money. But he gave in to the beautiful stranger's charisma. Soon after that, they had gone out for dinner just to get to know each other. Victor soon fell in love with the dancer's will to never give up, how kind he was, how gorgeous and sweet he was. The rest was history. Of course the couple got weird looks whenever they heard they were together. After all, Yuuri was so much younger and smaller than the older man. But they didn't mind, they were in love.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, "You always say that." he mumbled with a smile on his lips. Victor smiled genuinely, watching him with soft eyes as he ate happily, not aware of the eyes on him. His eyes ran over his boyish yet sweet features, cheeks a bit rounded and red. His tousled hair. Then the smile started to fade. What if Yuuri got bored of him? What if he wasn't serious as he was? What if he thought Victor was too old? Well he was but he always teased him about it. It terrified Victor that he loved this boy so much. And thinking of losing him was just...just

"Victor!"

"Hm?"

"Are you thinking of unnecessary things again?"

"How did you.."

"There's a worry line in between your eyebrows. If you keep doing that you'll start to get wrinkles. In fact I already see a few..." he joked.

"Hey! That's not true. Is it?"

"Not yet. Are you worried I don't like you again?" he was right on. "Because I love you." he stuffed food into his mouth and looked away, clearly flustered.

Victor stared at the Japanese boy in awe and smiled. He fell in love with him all over again.

 

x

 

Laying on their shared king sized bed, Victor threw himself on it with a tired sigh. He wanted to sleep but he knew he should shower first to get rid of all the sweat. Suddenly he felt lips press against his. Leaving his eyes closed he deepened the kiss and stroked through silky black locks. Tongues clashed viciously with each other. Yuuri pulled off first, panting.

"V-Victor.." he whispered.

The said man smiled, "Yes?" he stared at the sweet face above him.

"I want to....do it."

"Let me take a shower first darling." Yuuri pouted, "Did you take one already."

"Yes, but you don't have to-"

"Yes I do I'm all sweaty and gross." the man sat up and Yuuri huffed and sprawled himself on the bed. Aww is he upset? He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be out. Wait for me." and he was off to the bathroom to wash up.

 

x

 

Once Victor finished his nice, cool shower, he dried his hair as best as he could and came out not bothering to change. He froze at the sight before him.

Yuuri had his shorts pulled down to his knees and his erection out while he was thumbing the head. His head was thrown back. He also had two slick fingers pumping in and out of his ass.

Victor felt himself grow hard at the sight.

His small pants and soft moans filled the air, not knowing he was seen.

Victor walked slowly to the bed and kneeled on the bed before crawling over his lover. Yuuri jumped at this.

"What? Y-you scared me! And you're still wet!"

"Show me Yuuri~" Victor purred as he leaned down eye level to the pink cock. He licked his lips as Yuuri's thumb stroked the part he oh so loved. He turned his eyes to the fingers still slowly moving, and here was the place Victor loved so much. "Hm, were you thinking of me?"

"Of course! You idiot...." Yuuri threw an arm over his eyes in embarrassment. Sweet thing, he just loved teasing him. Victor looked as the tank top rode up to reveal two pink nipples.

Victor reached up and sucked on one, "Nice and perky." he said before he swirled his tongue over one, rubbing the other. Yuuri let out a surprised grunt before it turned into a soft moan. He pinched them harshly and the boy gasped. "O-ow!" he glared up at him.

"Oops." Victor smiled.

Yuuri pushed at Victor's shoulder until he got the point and flopped onto his back curiously. He watched as Yuuri kissed down his pecs and paid special attention to his abs. He couldn't get enough of those hard muscles, he licked the droplets of water that trickled off the hard body. He soon got in between Victor's thighs and kneeled down with his ass in the air. Victor carefully removed his glasses and placed them on the night table. Victor had now an unobscured view of his face.

"Can I please?" a small voice came from between his legs.

Victor stroked his hair, "What do you want, baby?"

"Can I suck it? Please?" big eyes stared up at him and he looked at those plump lips perfect for sucking.

"Of course you can.." Victor strained out, voice husky.

A tongue licked a strip up the big member to the head and he suckled on it. Victor tucked in his arm behind his head as he watched the display. Soon the boy's mouth had swallowed as far as he could take.

Yuuri moaned gutturally. Victor's cock was far too big for him to swallow completely, but that's why he loved it. He loved the way it sat hot and heavy on his tongue, or how it tried to nudge at his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and grasped the other half of the erection he couldn't swallow, stroking it in time with the bobbing of his head. His sucking became harsh and fast-paced. A tongue traced over the slit and veins.

Did Victor mention how much of cockslut Yuuri was for him?

Victor licked his lips with a smirk as he watched the boy choke slightly before resuming. He watched his ass wiggle.

Hm?

A moan vibrated against his cock. Victor bit his lips with a shudder.

"Who's the naughty boy touching himself while his mouth is full?" he gripped Yuuri's hair and pulled his head back. There was slurp sound as Yuuri's mouth released the hot erection. Saliva and pre-cum stained his pretty pink lips. Yuuri whined. Victor looked in between Yuuri's thighs and saw him stroking his own cock. "Does my cock make you _that_ hard?" he purred. He looked at the dripping erection that hung hard in between quivering legs."You're so wet already.." Yuuri's face flushed red.

"I-I want to keep-"

But Victor cut him off and leaned down to lick and bite Yuuri's earlobe, "Won't you ride me tonight? Daddy's exhausted." Yuuri blushed. He still got embarrassed at Victor's kink. At first it surprised him but then Yuuri started to like being called pet names by him.

"Okay..." Yuuri mumbled. Victor helped him out of his tank top and underwear and shorts that were already around his knees before throwing them onto the floor. Yuuri climbed over him and sat on his lap. Victor raised his knees so that Yuuri would have some back support. Soon, he felt hands run over his well sculpted six-pack.

In response, Victor scraped his blunt nails softly against Yuuri's toned thighs. The boy shivered.

Yuuri's slightly tanned body was stretched out above him, body flushed red.

"Beautiful." Victor hummed, hands massaging his hips. "Finger yourself for me. Let me see everything."

Yuuri leaned back and Victor spread those cheeks to reveal that twitching entrance, still slick with lube. A finger slipped in, loosening the tight entrance before another joined it and they began pumping in and out again. Yuuri's ears faded to red when he heard the slick squelching noise fill the room. Embarrassment soon faded away when he curled his fingers on his prostrate. His gasp turned into a moan when he hit it again and again. His fingers stretched the entrance occasionally, showing it off to greedy eyes.

Victor watched those fingers disappear into that pink hole and he spread those cheeks wider to see more.

"V-Victor...!" a hand grasped the base of his cock and Yuuri gasped.

"What was that?" Victor said way too innocently. He squeezed the base a bit tighter and Yuuri groaned at the slight pain.

"Daddy!" he cried out. He was released and he felt a thumb rub at the wet head.

"Fuck.." Victor watched his cute lover finger himself without abandon, eyes fluttered shut with his head thrown back. Victor's hard erection laid heavy on Yuuri's thigh. He removed Yuuri's fingers and teased the puckered entrance with the head.

Glazed eyes blinked at him confusedly before he felt Victor's cock. He trembled at the size and couldn't wait to have it in him, moving in and out, filling him-

"Hey, what's with that sexy look?" Victor practically growled as he fumbled with the cap of the lube. He poured some more on his cock before throwing it somewhere on the bed.

"Stop teasing me and just just-!" Yuuri looked wrecked already.

"Just?" he kept rubbing the head of cock at the puckered entrance.

"Fuck me already daddy, please I-I can't take it anymore!" Yuuri begged, nearly crying.

"Such a polite boy. Anything for you baby." He promptly stuck in the head, watching as his hole stretched around it before slowly sheathing himself in the warm, wet hole. Yuuri's insides were _pulsing_. Gripping onto him and sucking him in. Both of them moaned together.

 _Victor's thing is all in_...Yuuri thought, _So full with him_. He touched his lower stomach and felt the slight bump of Victor's huge length in him. He moaned and began moving slowly, bracing himself by putting both hands on his chest.

"Aren't you an eager little thing tonight?" Victor groaned as Yuuri began riding him. He watched as that pink dick bounced against his stomach with every thrust. He rested his big hands on his ass and thrust his own hips to meet him.

"Aah! Nnn.....feels good."

"Yeah?" He noticed a hand trying to wrap around his erection but Victor took ahold of his wrist to stop him. "No way. You're not touching yourself. You're coming from your ass tonight."

"N-no I can't!"

"Yes you can, baby. Don't you want to please Daddy?" Yuuri nodded shyly, squirming on top of him. He ground his hips on Victor's cock and gasped with a moan. "Did you find it? You're sweet spot?" Victor smirked.

"There!" Yuuri ground his hips on that spot again, squeezing Victor's cock unconsciously as it rubbed deliciously against his prostrate far better than fingers could. "Mmm..." he gyrated his hips uncontrollably, cock leaking pre-cum.

Hands gripped at his ass cheeks. "You're gonna make me cum, baby." he said breathlessly as he let the boy use his cock to fuck himself. Soon though, he needed more friction, needed to pound the boy into oblivion. Victor took the boys' hips, pulled out until the tip before slamming him back down. He didn't let the boy adjust before doing the same thing, again and again. 

Yuuri couldn't breathe or think as his prostrate was repeatedly abused. That huge, hard cock thrust unrelentingly in and out. Dirty squelching and skin slapping filled the air along with the bed creaking.

"Nnn! Ahh... ah.." Yuuri felt his eyes roll back as a particularly hard thrust made him tremble intensely, pleasure coursing through his body.

"You're doing so well baby," Victor praised causing Yuuri's erection to twitch.

Victor dug in his feet in the bed and used it as leverage to thrust in harder and faster. His still wet body made Yuuri's skin slip nicely over his. 

Yuuri slicked his hair back with his sweat. He rolled a nipple with two fingers, moaning when his eyes clashed with Victor's hungry and possessive gaze.

"Daddy, I want to come, please let me come!" he gasped, slamming his hips down hard. Tears streamed down his cheeks and Victor took in how red the corners of his mouth was from sucking his cock.

"Hold it little longer baby..." he growled, never wanting to stop pounding into the tight, hot hole.

Yuuri whined, frustrated. His legs were already shaking from overuse. "Daddy." he gasped, "Please."

Fuck it.

Victor took those hips that probably had bruises by now and thrust into him viciously. Yuuri arched his back and drawled out a long, sweet moan. Spurts of white cum spilled out in ribbons on his lower belly."Daddy!" he screamed. Victor groaned as the boy tightened up suddenly and pulsed. He gave a few more rough thrusts before his hips stuttered and he spilled his own cum inside. There was a wet noise as cum dribbled out, Yuuri's hole overfull with his cock and cum. Yuuri moaned happily as he was filled to the brim. Victor chuckled breathlessly at that. Then he noticed the still half hard cock in front of him and slowly pulled out with a wet pop. He watched as cum lewdly trickled out.

He laid the boy on his back and leaned down to engulf the overstimulated cock. Yuuri arched his back as his cock was sucked on. He felt two fingers enter his cum filled hole and finger him roughly. Fingers were pinching at his nipples.

"Wait I'm still sensitive. Please, no, aaah!" He came again quickly, body trembling from over stimulation. Victor pulled his mouth off his sensitive cock. He slipped his fingers out of the wet hole and leaned up to the boys mouth. Yuuri opened his mouth eagerly as Victor kissed him, filling his mouth with his own cum.

"Swallow it." Victor demanded. Yuuri obliged, swallowing with a gulp. Victor smiled. "Such a good boy, I'm so proud of you." he kissed his forehead.

Yuuri whined as he felt cum trickle out of him. He pulled Victor down by his neck.

"Again." he said, voice and face wrecked.

"Huh?"

"More, fuck me more." he thrust his sensitive cock on Victor's.

"I-I don't have stamina like you do baby-"

"Please Daddy..." Yuuri moaned erotically into his ear. Victor felt his cock slowly grow hard.

Victor did not sleep that night.


End file.
